Don't disturb the gamer
by StrawberryDemon
Summary: Kuroko has never been one to show much emotion, but as soon as he sits down and play a game, he gets a personality change and after 5 years of knowing Kuroko, Generation of miracles are finally about to meet the gamer version of Kuroko. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't disturb the gamer.**

 **Chapter 1**

I have always been silent, hold my deepest secret hidden from everyone but Haizaki, my cousin and we live together... I tried so hard to hide it from him, but he found out just as he started living with me and it ended up with him starting playing with me. but as Haizaki tells me, I get this really funny personality change when I play, I don't know about it.

so we both agreed, much to Haizaki's disappointment, whenever the generation of miracles comes over he will tell them to wait in the living room.

but after 5 years of knowing Kuroko Tetsuya. Generation of miracles was about to get to meet his different side.

''oh hey, just you five'' Haizaki said boredly while opening the door.

''Hello Haizaki. '' Akashi said with a smirk. they were about to walk in.

''I will go and get Tetsuya for you, as always wait in the living room.''

''We can get him by ourselves'' Aomine said glaring at Haizaki

''Tetsuya and I made a deal on this,'' Haizaki said in a tone that was more like: _shut up and wait here idiots._

''and why is that?'' Akashi asked Haizaki felt like he was making his own grave now.

''tsk..It's for your own good that you don't know'' Haizaki said glaring at them more annoyed by the minute.

''we don't care Zakichin'' murasakibara said while eating.

''just as a warning. Tetsuya plays silent hill right now, you all should wait down here while I go and get him'' Haizaki tried again. everyone looked confused at him.

''What the hell! you trying to have Tetsu all by yourself!'' Aomine said glaring at Haizaki.

''Haizaki, there is nothing that we don't know about Tetsuya and haven't seen'' Akashi said annoyed

''I don't like any of you, as a matter of fact I don't even like seeing the sight of any of you in this house, I am doing this for Tetsuya! but I had enough! I take that you seen the gamer version of him as well. don't blame me if something goes wrong,'' Haizaki said angry after that he left.

 **Akashi POV**

gamer version?, so does Tetsuya have another version of himself? no that can't be right. Haizaki is just overprotective without reason, but Haizaki to be protective makes even less sense. as we all stood in front of the door to his room. now I finally get his warning, but for some reason this makes me proud.

 **''YOU WORTHLESS SHIT! I WILL THROW YOU TO THE DEEPEST HELL!''** this can't be Tetsuya. he is too silent, nice, innocent and this is not like him at all.

''I...Is that... really.. Tetsu?''

 **''DIEEEEEEEEEE!''** the scream was like a huge growl.

''Kurokocchi... soun... sounds... like Akashicchi'' they both were in a huge shock.

''Daiki, Ryouta. Double rounds around town'' I said glaring at them

''but I didn't do anything!'' Daiki whined.

''make it triple'' Akashi said smirking.

they both sighed in defeat.

 **''DON'T F*****ING TOUCH ME! DO AS YOU ARE TOLD FILTH! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO RIPE YOUR HEART OUT!''**

hehehehehe... interesting...so this is the only way to make him show feelings. I opened the door.

''hello Tetsuya'' Kuroko paused the game.

looked at us all like a prey, stood up and walking towards me. this is just like a horror movie, the way he walk and look. this is really amusing...

''Oh, what a pleasant surprise. now listen here, stranger. just let me kill this worthless shit first, then I will make something for you all to eat and dessert only for you'' Tetsuya said purred, while giving me a smirk, did Tetsuya just try to flirt? the room is completely dark. Midorima turned the light on, only to see that Kuroko acted like a vampire and tried to hide himself.

''To bright human! turn it off!'' he has lost his politeness as well... so this is why Haizaki warned us

''you are not Kurokocchi!'' Kise said close to crying.

''as a matter of fact I am golden boy'' this made Kise shiver... it's still that monotone voice, with that evil smirk.

''Tetsu...?'' Aomine didn't even know what to say.

''If you want me to apologize to your boyfriend or want a threesome, it won't happened'' Shintaro lost his lucky item and Atsushi's snacks landed on the floor.

everyone had one thing in their mind.

this is not Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsuya

Tetsuya managed to finish fast and save the game. that evil smirk... the coldness around him.. I think I should make him play some more another time...

''now may I ask what you want to eat?'' Ryouta and Daiki hugged Tetsuya tightly

''he is back to normal!'' they happily cheered, in tears.

''Now Tetsuya, do you remember anything?''

''Akashi-kun? what do you want me to remember?'' Tetsuya said tilting his head to the side.

''you know what I am asking Tetsuya, now talk''

''I remember playing everything till I come to the saved it. somehow I can't recall any of you walking in'' I knew it. All those 5 years with Haizaki trying to protect Tetsuya from us knowing this. I have felt something was wrong in a long time, I could never put my finger on what.

''So Tetsu, why didn't you tell us you were a gamer?'' Daiki asked, even if it is obviously why he didn't, but I still want to hear this story.

''I was told not to the last time''

''not like I care much but what happened Kuroko?'' Midorima asked

''I have a thing to be very honest while I play games and that can sometimes be a really bad thing, according to Haizaki-kun. last time I played against Ogiwara-kun. I ended up saying something like, 'you could do better than her, you could do me', now we don't talk anymore'' Kuruko said sadly, sighed in defeat.

Aomine and Kise are laying on the floor dying of laughter, Midorima is trying so hard to not laugh. this is meant to be a sad thing. I knew Tetsuya was blunt, but this is almost too much. So this is his only way to being honest.

you always go over my exceptions.

Tetsuya

 **End of chapter 1**

 **I really feel like I am living up to my username here! eating strawberries like no stop x3**

 **anyway, I have played a lot of games a few weeks ago and somehow as many others get, I get a personality change when I play... xD sometimes I can be the biggest sadist anyone can meet and other times a crying wreck... so then I started thinking what if I made Tetsuya a gamer and use the way I am as a gamer at times on him... xD and it kinda ended up like this... xD sorry if it sucks and for the grammar**

 **should I make more chapters to this story or just leave it at 1?**

 **please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaming with Haizaki**

 **Chapter 2**

All I want is to play a game... it's been over two week since last time I played..Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are trying to get me as far away from it as possible... I want to play and I want to play NOW! but because of the two of them I am forced to sit here and watch 'finding Nemo' as much as I like a film of a cold-blooded serial killer, eating away almost a whole family, inclouding the wife. leaving the father all alone, with an almost handicapped son. I still want to play a game.

''as much as I like the company of the two of you, I am going home'' I finally said.

''WHAT! butbutbububuttt... KUROKOCCHII!'' Kise freaked out.

''shut up Kise! and why Tetsu? the movie is almost over'' Aomine says while Kise pouted.

''Aomine-kun I want to drink a milkshake while doing homework or play a game. I already know that he will find Nemo and things will be fine and then he might start a new life with that disabled woman, now may I please leave''

they both stood there in shock.

''YOU DON'T NEED TO GO SO IN DETAIL OF THE MOVIE'' Aomine screamed, Kuroko glared. they both took the hint.

''have a safe trip home Kurokocchi!''

''I will, bye'' I said bowing before I left

 **HOME**

finally home. I walked to the kitchen.

''hello''

''GHAAAA! I should get used to this by now!'' Haizaki screamed. I remember when we both moved in together, I suffered for liking Akashi-kun and Haizaki for Nijimura-kun. we never really clicked together, we always cared a little about each other, but after the first year of high school and the winter cup. we started talking again and our pain was a little bit more bearable, but as soon as he moved in and found out that, I was a gamer. I first thought Haizaki would... move out.

''I apologize'' I said simply

''nevermind...hey Tetsuya. what do you want for dinner?'' Haizaki asked

but gaming was the second thing we had in common. we finally got over all the awkwardness of living together. it became home.

''pizza sounds good'' I said giving him a small smile.

''well since your useless teammates finally let you be today, do you want us to have a gaming night?'' I looked at Haizaki almost with tears in my eyes. he understands!

''Haizaki you're so kind!'' Kuroko hugged Haizaki, who just stood there, not knowing how to react.

''I see... it's been that long.'' Haizaki smiled a bit. we agreed to play resident evil 5. the game started. Haizaki saw Kuroko's change, the light in his eyes are gone and that evil smirk was on his lips. the gaming version of him is here.

Haizaki smirked, whatever Tetsuya will say during us playing together is always so damn funny was his only thought.

''Haizaki, If Nijimura-kun rejects you, I am going to marry you. watch out!'' Kuroko said while killing that person who aimed for Haizaki in the game.

''what kind of plan is that! you're my cousin! thanks, now Tetsuya kill the ones in the building, I play the distraction. move to the goal''

''detailsdetails... thanks! I am working here, now I'll run!'' Kuroko said rolling his eyes while focusing even more on the game.

''well it's not like any of us will get them no matter how much we want them and we already live together, we are halfway there'' Haizaki had to pause the game, he was now in tears, he laughed so hard at this. the things Kuroko says when he plays games.

''hahaha! fine if we in any way get rejected, I will buy the rings'' Haizaki said while laughing hard

''aww that's so sweet, I will get a wedding planner, we will have this huge gaming wedding''

''I agree, If we have to get married let's do it with style,'' Haizaki said while laughing. now continued the game.

 **2 hours later..**

someone is knocking on the door. since nobody come, the door was open, Midorima went in.

 **Midorima POV**

Akashi wanted to see how things were going with him and to give him next week schedule. but as always Akashi didn't have the time. So here am I... he told me to bring a hidden camera with me for some reason and film kuroko, lucky for him, Ohasa predicted that camera would be today's lucky item, but for some reason I am quite disturbed by this already.

 **''HAIZAKI! IT'S SO DAMN BIG! AHH! MOVE FASTER! MOOORE!''** what are they doing in there?

 **''DON'T ORDER ME! SHIT TETSUYA! I have to get further inside there! fuck! I am stuck! try to move, it might get better Tetsuya''** Haizaki's voice? I knew they were close but this?

 **''HOW?! I CAN'T USE IT! AH! HAIZAKI I AM SO CLOSE! PLEASE''** did Kuroko just screamed and begged Haizaki?! I have to stop this...

 **''SHIT! I'm coming! SO HARD, TETSUYA! FORGET WHAT I SAID! A LITTLE HELP HERE!''**

 **''NGGGHHH I CAN'T IT'S TO MUCH!''**

 **''TETSUYA HANG ON!''**

I really don't want to know... but Akashi... I slowly opened the door.

 **''YEEEEES! almost there!''** They both screamed.. oh thank god... they have clothes on... WHAT! they are killing a monster... all that for a monster?

''Kuroko, I'm here to...'' the two of them should never play together again...

''Not now Shintarou! we are planning a wedding while destroying zombies and for now this ugly boss as well!'' did he just call me by my first name? the glass cracked.. what WEDDING?! that didn't sound like planning a wedding! and you think I will let that happened, Akashi will kill me if that happens. No Akashi will kill everyone around him if that happens! I sighed.

''who are you getting married to Kuroko?'' I asked, I already know he will throw scissors when I get back. looks like the zombies are back.

''I will get married to Shugo-kun most likely, **KILL IT!** because the guy I like, **SHIT! DO SOMETHING!** don't want me'' I see them right in front of me.

''Don't order me around!'' Haizaki said glaring at Kuroko

but on so many levels this sounds so wrong. So you like someone and you won't get him so your result in all this is Haizaki?... of everyone...

'' **YESYESYES! WE DID IT! Haizaki you were amazing** '' Kuroko said almost out of breath. I am so disturbed... they should be happy Akashi isn't here.

''you did a great job too'' Haizaki responded with a grin.

''who do you like?'' I asked, to get back to the point.

''Listen here Shintarou, as a great player like you should stop trying to get me.. you already have the candy guy and the Hawk guy in a love battle, you can't force me to destroy that'' Kuroko said with a seductive voice... WHAT LOVE BATTLE?!

''Wh...what?! I asked who do you like? I DID NOT CONFESS TO YOU!''

''Oh? Is that so. next time talk more clearly, dear!'' Kuroko said with a smirk... this is so scary... rather killed by Akashi then being with Kuroko another minute.

''will you tell me or not?'' I asked annoyed

''aww.. trying to know more about lovely me aren't we? sure.. it's A..'' I am so creeped out. I will never walk to this house again...

just as Kuroko was about to tell

''Tetsuya I am ending the game now'' Haizaki hurried and turned it off, 5 seconds later Kuroko was back to normal.

''Midorima-kun when did you get here? oh, the schedule.. thank you very much '' Kuroko said rubbing his eyes.

''Tetsuya go, get some sleep'' Haizaki said patted his hair.

''Ok. well then good night'' Kuroko said leaving the room.

''Haizaki, you should tell me now'' I said annoyed

''tsk.. Tetsuya is always honest when he plays any form of game, don't use it against him'' Haizaki said.. his right.. for the first time I have to agree with him.

''so who does he like?'' I asked

''that's for Tetsuya to say. but now you know it isn't me so relax'' Haizaki responded annoyed.

 **next day**

''did you learn something yesterday Shintarou'' Akashi asked looking at the pale and lifeless shintarou. already knowing he did.

''yes... unfortunately..'' Midorima said with a sigh.

''what was it Midorimacchi?'' Kise asked smiling brightly

''Kuroko and Haizaki should never play video games together...'' Midorima handed Akashi the video camera, unknown to him there was something wrong with the sound. Midorima took the rest of the day off. Akashi didn't even stop him.

 **Akashi POV**

I opened the video camera to see the video, Shintarou filming the door? something is wrong with the sound..

 _''...try to move it... might get... better Tetsuya''_

 _''...AH! HAIZAKI I AM... CLOSE! PLEASE''_

 _''SHIT! I'm coming!... SO HARD, TETSUYA!...''_

 _''NGG..GHH... IT'S TO MUCH!''_

Kise and Momoi passed out. Aomine tried to recover from the shock and then there is Akashi, it's like out of nowhere there is this huge explosion. the wind is cold, it's like there is smoke everywhere, but at the same time nothing is wrong the whole city is fine... soo cold. or is it?... everything feels lifeless... no one dared to talk to Akashi. the demon king is awake...

he screams and moan like that for someone else... TETSUYA BELONGS TO ME! well, it's about time to buy new scissors.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **WOAH! O.O SO MANY favs, followers and reveiws O.O this is amazing!**

 **sorry for late update... too much work... anyway.. might not be as good as the first chapter. never thought anyone at all would like this story xD so in my head i only planned one chapter xD because there is no way anyone would find my dry humor and randomness funny xD or how I am when I play games for that matter xD.. I am glad I was wrong ^^**

 **Thank you all and I will make more chapters^^**

 **hope you liked this chapter as well**

 **Please reveiw :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Punishment**

 **Chapter 3**

today is Murasakibara's birthday, the two of us went out to buy ingredients to the cake, but we have simply enough to make a wedding cake and he keeps wanting more. we stopped a bit when we saw Momoi-san and Kise-kun had passed out, Aomine-kun with a face that only meant a disaster had just happened and then I saw Akashi-kun leaving them, it's like everyone passing Akashi-kun ends up falling down and kneeling for him.

''Murasakibara-kun do you have any idea what happened to them?'' I asked

''they might have eaten something bad Kuro-chin''

''I see, well let's buy this and head back. we can't let Haizaki-kun wait forever'' I said. letting the whole thing go.

''before we go Kuro-chin, can I have this?'' Mario kart 8. I have wanted that myself for some time now. it's on sale and it's not even used! what! if I buy two of them I can't eat anything for 3 weeks... that result will get both Haizaki and Akashi-kun beyond mad... but I have to have it! and Murasakibara-kun needs a birthday present from me...

''Kuro-chin? are you buying one too?'' he looked at me so innocent, I can't say no to that. nothing will happen if they don't know.

''yes'' I said with a small smile. heh.. well so be it. what they don't know won't kill them.

 **2 hours later.**

the door knocked hard, Haizaki paused a bit as he looked at the door, the does not sound like Tetsuya.. but who else can it be?

''About time Tetsuya!'' Haizaki opened only to see.

 _ **''I see so my Tetsuya isn't home yet, well that's good. for taking his virginity, I will kill you and make sure you do not know anything but pain''**_ Akashi said coldly while throwing a scissor that cutted some of his hair on the right.

''WHAT THE HELL AKASHI! Me and Tetsuya? sex? that's beyond gross even for me.'' Haizaki said in disgust

''Don't you dare lie!'' Akashi then threw two other sharp scissors that almost hit Haizaki's hand and neck.

''GHAAA! lie?! about what?! do you even got any proof of this! STOP THROWING THE DAMN SISCCORS! TETSUYA SAVE ME!'' Haizaki has never been happier to see Kuroko in the doorway, in his whole life

''Akashi-kun what are you doing to Haizaki-kun?'' I asked tilting my head to the side.

''hello Aka-chin'' Murasakibara said continue eating chips.

''nothing more then making him know his place'' Akashi smirked evilly. I have to end this. do something about Akashi-kun. the way he acts is just way to weird. why would he attack anyone without reason?

I tried to grab his wrist and then drag him to my room, but I ended up grabbing his hand instant. all I need to do is get in the room with him. whatever you do **DO NOT BLUSH! .BLUSH!**

''Haizaki please start with the cake I will come down and help you soon'' I said, Haizaki only nodded, wanting to get as far away from Akashi that he could. Akashi glared darkly.

I opened the door to my room.

''Akashi-kun this will sound very out of character for me, but Why the hell did you attack my cousin?'' I asked worried

''well Tetsuya why the hell did you have sex with him'' Akashi said a bit angrier than me. huh? what? Haizaki and me?! why would Akashi-kun be angry anyway he have had plenty of girlfriends in middle school.

''sigh.. let me guess Midorima-kun filmed us playing resident evil 5?'' I asked

''Don't change subject Tetsuya!''

''sigh... I see... this explains everything. Akashi-kun, Haizaki-kun is not mistreating me or hitting me.''

''that is not what I am saying Tetsuya, but If he ever does, I will torture him for years to come'' sigh whatever Akashi saw or heard must have been something really hard. now I get it he wants me to put even more focus on the basketball and he thinks Haizaki is keeping me from it and that by sexual intercourse. that's why Akashi-kun is so worry.

''Tetsuya whatever you are thinking right now stop it,''

''as Haizaki said before we did nothing, other then play Resident evil together'' why do everyone always tend to think we do something different. I mean I even remember when Nijimura-kun found out he chained Haizaki to bed for a week and forced me to cook dinner for him only. for two weeks, because I had apparently had sex with Haizaki-kun. we even had to tell him none of us had never done it with a guy and show him us playing video games together. that was the day our punishment was over and we were banned too, play together in his presence.

''Akashi-kun you should see the rest of the film,'' I said. Akashi-kun listen, but it was still something wrong with the sound.

 **Akashi POV**

 _ **''YEEEEES! almost there!''**_ Akashi breathed out. so they didn't do anything after all. still I don't like the sound of this.

 _''Kuroko... here to...''_ Shintarou tried to say something. hmm.

 _''Not.. Shintarou... we...planning a wedding... while destroying zombies... and...now this ugly boss... as well!''_

I paused it.

''wedding? **what wedding**... You called Shintarou by his first name'' the whole atmosphere got even more intense by the minute.

''I call everyone almost by their first name when I play''

''You said nothing was between you two.. Tetsuya stop playing with me'' the coldness in the room was back, Kuroko was pinned down by Akashi and knew the smartest thing was to press play and hope for something better...Tetsuya's answer was to press play.

 _''getting.. married to.. ?''_ Shintarou asked

 _''I will get married to Shugo-kun...,_ _ **KILL IT!**_ _because the guy I like,_ _ **SHIT!**_ _don't want me''_

and then the whole film stopped.

Kuroko breathed out.

''now you know I like someone else. may I ask you to relax now? and to get off on me, as well. I have to make Murasakibara-kun a cake'' hmm. why should, let me enjoy this moment.

''no, I quite like this position Tetsuya, I have full control over you, maybe I can make you scream tonight higher than you ever done before'' Akashi said with a smirk. you have no idea how long I have loved you Tetsuya, whoever the guy you likes is, I will make you like me and me alone.

''are you planning on killing me? like Smaug from the hobbit normally kill the people who try to take his gold?'' as I always think... he never stop to surprise me

 **Kuroko POV**

I blushed madly and tried to hide it. I must get out of this.

''TETSU! KUROKOCCHI!'' thank god. this is the first time I am happy to see them both. Akashi glared. my heart beats way too fast.

''Get away from Tetsu! Akashi'' Aomine said annoyed

''OH GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY INNOCENT KUROKOCCHII!''Kise screamed crying while hugging Kuroko, Akashi's answer was to throw scissors at both of them, making the two kneel for him.

''WHAT THE HELL AKASHI!'' Aomine screamed while Kise passed out.

''Tetsuya!'' and then Haizaki come into my room.

''I see you found out'' I said with a sigh, it's over now... I am so dead... Akashi and Aomine stopped. giving me an amusing look.

''Tetsuya what did you do'' Akashi asked with a bit of danger in his voice.

''I buyed Murasakibara-kun a birthday gift...''

''that's nice Tetsu, what is the problem with that?'' Aomine asked.

''you didn't just buy one'' Haizaki said pulling out the other one.

''I buyed myself one as well...'' I said looking down on the floor like a kid, maybe If I use misdirection on them..

''Tetsuya don't you dare use misdirection on us,'' Haizaki said glaring. damn...

''I still don't get the problem?''

''Idiot! this means Tetsuya won't eat anything for the next three weeks'' Haizaki said angry while glaring even harder at everyone in the room.

'' as a punishment you won't play the game for 3 weeks, no wait.. you won't play any game for 3 weeks'' Akashi said

''NO Akashi! don't do this! that will be even bigger punishment for anyone else!'' Haizaki said desperately.

looked at Kuroko, who looked like a kicked puppy.

''are you disobeying me Haizaki'' Haizaki's answer was to hide behind Kuroko. Akashi left after that.

''for once I have to agree with him even If this will be a punishment will be bad for myself'' Haizaki sulked. he knew for sure he would suffer for this.

''What happened Zaki-chin, Kuro-chin?''

we both just looked at him with a dead look and walked to the kitchen took the cake out. lucky enough his sister come by and took Murasakibara and the cake home. she told us to work out whatever had happened.. as naive as Murasakibara is... he had no problem leaving when he heard it would be snacks at his sister house as well.

Kuroko and Haizaki even ended up sharing a bed that night, for the sorrow of no gaming for 3 weeks and for the fear of Akashi.

why must this always happened. we always got a punishment when we play

first one was Nijimura-kun, then It was Nash and his team... they still till this day ask us for wedding invitations and after that it was both our moms and dads.

sigh... I will never get why there is always something wrong... and now I can't even play anything for 3 weeks. Akashi-kun always knows when someone tries to go against him...

''Haizaki If it is a god, he must most likely hate us..''

''so true'' He responded in defeat.

 **end of chapter 3**

 **OH O.O I never thought it would get this popular xD it's 24 reveiws for only 2 chapters xD so many favs an followers! O.O it's so weird that only happens to really good authors xD and I am not even good xD What the hell did I do? xD, just woah! O.O**

 **maybe my hopeless humor isn't so bad after all xD Really thank you so much!^^ sorry I didn't let you meet GamerKuroko in this chapter. so it's most likely not as fun^^ but I needed a chapter without the gamer version as well.**

 **anyway for making me so happy^^ THANK YOU!**

 **AN: I am taking 3D animation at school... and after the first week... I am still in a deep DEEP PAIN... so damn hard.. you got NO Idea how hard this is.. I even asked my roommate to end my life after the first day! I will try my best with updates. but..it's like everyday is a new exam... Q_Q ...**

 **so I am sorry but it will be many late updates from now on. :( I will try my best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko's revenge**

 **Chapter 4**

It's been 2 weeks... because of my betrayal a week ago Akashi-kun force me to start all over again... and this time I won't get any milkshake...it's been 7 days without a life... and worst of all Aomine-kun, Momoi-san and Kise-kun decided to come to my school every day... sigh... the only one one that can wait a few days or weeks is Murasakibara, somehow Midorima-kun is more distance than before, wonder what I did... well knowing him, he will be alright.

the sad thing is that Akashi is the school's president at his school , that also means he can visit other schools as much as he likes... and help the schools... the bad thing is he has been so much on my school it's at the point of that everyone almost sees Akashi-kun like a student from this school. he still got a fan club here... and worst it's time for a big exam.

I can never get away from him...

Now I have to grow up and apparently eat like a human being, normally in times like this I go to a place where I can be all alone, but ever since I still got a punishment over me and everyone found out about my other side they keep me far away from it at all times, they even follow me to the bathroom! what am I? a girl with gum in my hair?

''I can't do this anymore...'' I dropped my lunch.

''can't do what Kurokocchi?'' Kise asked. since this is the end of the week everyone is here... normally for now it is one person every day. sigh...

''this. I need my hours off, I need to play on my 3DS and if not I need novels and milkshake.''

''we can't let you do that Tetsuya, you need to concentrate on the exams as do we all and if I remember right, as I always do. you have 2 weeks before this is done'' the annoying smugness in his voice...

''I see, well consider this my requisition then from your team forever,'' I said glaring darkly at everyone.

''WHHHHAAAT!''

I love basketball more than anything, but I can't play with any of them like things is now, If I can't do the few things I like then there is no hope. I rather play alone then.

''you know I won't approve of it, Tetsuya I have fun watching you scare people when you play, but you need.. what are you doing?'' Akashi saw Kuroko opening the window, taking one leg out.

''If you won't let me have a milkshake or play a game for 2 hours, I let the gravity decide my fate'' Akashi was in shock, Kuroko had only been without gaming for 7 days and been without milkshake for 4 days of those days... this is extreme.

''KUROKO! TETSU-KUN'' Momoi and Midorima screamed in unison

''NOOO KUROKOCCHII'' Kise screamed and started to freak out. then Kuroko took his other leg out

''Tetsu! I am sorry, I..I'' Aomine was in full panic

'' **Tetsuya. Don't you dare do this** '' Akashi says calm and dangerously. making everyone around him shiver.

''Tetsuya'' I heard a nice voice.

''Haizaki-kun'' Kuroko went fast like a light back into the classroom

''here, you forgot your lunch'' no I didn't.. wait... Haizaki handed a milkshake over to Kuroko. Kuroko took it and was smiling warmly

''I love you Shōgo-kun'' the jealousy was everywhere to be found.

''what have you all done to him?'' Haizaki asked a bit angry but tried to hide that he cares.

''why are you here?! and what are you talking about you bastard!'' Aomine said glaring hard at Haizaki.

''first of, I go to this school too and for the second part,If you are trying to get Tetsuya quit all the things he loves, this is the result, If you refuse him in a long period, you end up meeting the gamer version of him and that gamer version can be there a long time when he is pissed off''

''Kuroko would never do that'' Midorima said calmly. everyone was a bit shocked it was him of everyone that said it.

''hehehe.. keep on believing that. see you Tetsuya''

''yes the sex shop is half an hour away, I will let you do whatever you want to me tonight'' Oh god the gaming version of him are slowly getting there.

''WHAAAAT!'' Kise and Aomine screamed

''can't wait'' Haizaki said smirking. after that everyone glared murderously on Haizaki who only smirked, enjoying the suffering, Kuroko gives everyone else. no one saw where the scissors come from, but Haizaki knew, so he left fast.

''do any of you know where Kuro-chin is? I wanted to give him this vanilla candy'' Murasakibara asked.

''Tetsu!''

''Kurokocchii!'' everyone looked everywhere.

''I am right behind Midorima-kun.''

''GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!'' Midorima, Kise, and Aomine screamed in union.

Kuroko is tilting his head to the side innocently, clearly still angry. everyone started to see the really bad side effects of this.

''Here Kuro-chin'' Murasakibara handed Kuroko the candy

''Thank you sweetie'' Kuroko says. kissing Murasakibaras cheek and smiling sweetly.

''so this is what Haizaki meant when he said it would be worse for everyone else...'' Aomine said with a sigh.

* * *

 **3 days later Rakuzan high Akashi POV**

the uniforms are from Tetsuya's school. what are so many girls from his school doing here, what did you do Tetsuya...

 **''AKASHI-KUN! WE CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!''** Akashi's fangirls screamed and cried

''what's wrong?'' Momoi asked while helping Akashi with some papers she was supposed to take back to Tōō high.

 **''PLEASE END KUROKO-KUN'S PUNISHMENT!''**

''Satsuki Get Tetsuya here now '' just what are Tetsuya doing. Does he want revenge? hmm.. he is here. I can feel it... and to feel his presence this much is not normal. heh, this can be interesting... Satsuki hurried out of the room.

how bad are the effects on him without..

''Pleeease end it!'' so many girls that are crying here

''I won't end his punishment, he needs it, but I will make sure you won't come back here crying'' I said coldly, the girls blushed madly.

''you asked for me'' is that Tetsuya's voice?! Satsuki must have passed out when she found him...

''KYAAAAAA!'' the girls screamed and ran off... what... tight black jeans, the leather shirt... goes so well with his waist. then skin...

''Tetsuya explain... now'' god I want to take you on the table right now and ripe you out of those clothes. feel his skin, make him scream underneath me.

''listen here Mr. hot guy, I have suffered 3 weeks now. since you are killing me, I might as well return the favor'' the day when Haizaki said it would be a bigger punishment for everyone else.. he was right, but I knew that and I always win.

''so you think I am hot Tetsuya''

''was it really a secret that you were. well then see you, Sei-kun'' did he just?!

I must talk to Haizaki. he dresses up like a mix of Haizaki and me... å really bad mix, he could seduce 3000 men like that. no wonder almost all the girls from his school is here.

''wait'' Kuroko stopped looked at Akashi like a prey.

''yes''

''I don't want any more girls from your school coming here, did I make that clear Tetsuya''

''until you give me back my life, this will be your own problem'' normally what I say goes. but the gamer version of him is not affected at all. this gets more interesting by the minute.

''Tetsuya'' I said as a warning

''good luck hottie'' Tetsuya said smirking

you won't win this Tetsuya...

* * *

 **Midorima POV**

all I wanted was to buy handcuffs as tomorrows lucky item.

what I saw was Kuroko in a new gothic leather shirt that shows more of his skin... this shouldn't be something I would be turned on... I have Takao and I have Murasakibara as the closest thing. but why was this such a turn on?

Ohasa predicted something bad would happen to me if I didn't get a person that is Taurus with me... Ohasa was so right.. I finally got over Haizaki and Kuroko only to see him giving me a new Trauma... life is too short for this... I am going home and taking more sick days.

* * *

 **Aomine POV**

''Oi, Satsuki why did you pass out'' why must I of everyone carry her home? good thing we live close to one and another.. but still.

''Aomine-kun''

''GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Aomine screamed, whatwhat?! oh god...

''Aomine-kun you are nose bleeding...'' and you wonder why! the leather shirt, waist, the creamy looking skin... this is too much...

''Tetsu please put some clothes on'' hurry while I still have the will to refuse!

''why? don't you like it'' don't ask me like that

''yes... I mean no!''

''do you have a fever Aomine-kun? your face is red.'' Kuroko took his hand on Aomine head to check if I got a fever..Oh god... no Akashi will kill me... oh fuck it!

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KUROKOCCHII!'' Damn...

''I won't take him away from you blondie. just shut up already'' Kuroko said annoyed and Kise started looking at Kuroko only to faint like Satsuki.

where is Tetsu?

shit don't tell me I have to...

carrying both of them...

* * *

 **another place**

''how do you feel'' Nijimura asked handing Haizaki water.

''better. don't know why you bother helping me'' Haizaki said while trying to avoid Nijimura's eyes.. both of them sighed.. seeing someone other than him beat Haizaki up made him a bit pissed of.

after knowing Kuroko and Haizaki as long as he has, he could read them both like a book and right now he knew Haizaki hide something and that Haizaki really needed a shower...

''Shōgo.''

''yes'' Haizaki said still trying to avoid Nijimura's eyes

''please go and take a shower now, you stink'' that's what it took to finally make Haizaki look at Nijimura.

''you want to join? Nijimura'' Haizaki said with a smirk

''stop joking. If you don't take one soon I will drown you in the water'' Nijimura said really annoyed. normally it would be Nejimura flirting with Haizaki, but Haizaki never pay any attention to it.

''no, don't think so dear'' Haizaki teased

'' **. . .IDIOT** '' Nijimura said as the last warning

''how about no''

''that's it'' enough is enough

 **10 minutes later**

''NO! I... SORRY! LET GO! STOP! I DO IT! I DO IT!''

''good, maybe next time you will do what I tell you dear'' Haizaki only glared in response

''not even on a date and I still get someone like you to rip me out of my clothes'' Haizaki walked to the bathroom and shut the door hard.

''your welcome'' Nijimura said smirking.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4**

 **God I miss this story! there is parts of me that are dying right now because of school and my part time job.. is still hard.. but I like it!^^... even if It is so hard to update really anything at all. -.- sorry... but things will still take time.**

 **and thank you all for liking the story this much!^^ I have so much fun reading the reveiws and see the high nr of followers and favs^^**

 **and most of all**

 **thank you for reading my story ^^ 3**

 **and sorry for the grammar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(** **WARNING** **a spoiler from Mirai Nikki and attack on titan)**

 **anime effects.**

 **chapter 5**

you won't win this Tetsuya

 **3 days later.**

 **Kuroko POV**

 _hot water... so warm... the only place I can relax ''dingdong dingdong dingdong' damn that doorbell.. Haizaki take it! Akashi's response to making all the girls get too his school was to remove the milkshake at my school and majis burger... I won't forgive this! 'dingdong!' , SHUT UP! stupid doorbell... I will kill him. damn the door won't stop ringing... the water against my skin so good... then the knocking on the door started.. can't the person do like leave?. I got out of the shower, took a towel around my waist and walked towards the door. whoever this annoying door ringing person Is I hate her or his guts till no end now._

 **Akashi POV**

I knocked on the door, the door clock is hopeless...Tetsuya slowly opened the door with wet hair and a towel around his waist.

''Sigh.. what do you want'' Kuroko said annoyed. oh, many things Tetsuya... many things..Tempering.. wet... I start to wonder if he does this on purpose...

''I give you, your milkshake back on one condition'' creamy looking skin.. that waist...

''and what is that Sei-kun?'' Oh god... I have... pull myself yourself together!

''No more girls or any teammates will come to my school or home'' water on his skin. I have to control myself...

''awww. you care for me!'' more than you will ever right now...

''Do we have a deal Tetsuya''

''Yes dear'' sigh... I can't wait till his punishment is over. Is not like I want to punish him but no one touches what's mine or make it scream like that.

''it's 8 more days Tetsuya you can do it..''

''you know... I never did have sex with Haizaki-kun so your punishment is really pointless''

''do you want me to extend your punishment'' Akashi said like a warning

''well if you do that I might consider doing cross-dressing at school think of how many crying girls you will get then'' Tetsuya you will always be something I can't predict, but this punishment is amusing enough for me, who would have thought you would get completely over to the gamer version, expect for Haizaki. but you won't win you only got 8 days now.

''Tetsuya the only one you will ever cross-dress for will be me'' he looked at me tilting his head to the side confused.

* * *

 **after some days... Serin high**

Kuroko was starting to look more and more sad and lost... I got no time figure it out. I should ask Daiki to check in on Tetsuya. just then... Is that Tetsuya hugging Shintarou?

''you... should stop...'' Midorima tried to pull himself together.

'' I can't... I feel so lost... Akise wanted Yukiteru so badly... they were perfect together...'' Kuroko was crying in Midorima's shirt. so he started watching anime...

''I know'' Midorima responded with a voice that sounded so broken.. hugging Kuroko while the two of them continue crying. I never thought the day I would see the two most stubborn people, who don't even like each other much, would cry left alone hug.. sigh... double rounds on you Shintarou. I will find Haizaki maybe things will make more sense then.

'' Haizaki... why is it this painful?... I..'' so he is with them as well.

''because Yuki just figured out that he was in love with Akise and everything was too late...'' that's the weirdest thing Haizaki has ever said...

''I have an idea, what If we made a story about the two of them getting a happy ending?'' Midorima said brightened a bit a little moment! this is the three people that almost never show feelings and get annoyed with the people around them or scare them away... I don't even know if I should laugh at them or be amused by this.

''YES! let's do it! I can draw the characters!'' that has to be the most innocent smile Haizaki has ever given anybody... so he can draw.. that was unexpected...

''we can't get on with our life if we don't do this, I do the story board'' Kuroko said agreeing to everything.

''Ok, well I do the backgrounds!'' Midorima said with a huge smile

Akashi left after that. all the time I thought I had a team with talented players... turns out I got two manga freaks and an innocent bully that draws manga instant...

for once I think I don't even want to know what they are doing... even if I already know... the three of them started running with high speed. my guess is they are on their way to Tetsuya and Haizaki's apartment.

 **Next day Aomine POV**

damn... why do I of everyone has to get them... again. why can't Kise do something?.. knocked a couple of times first on the door then I saw... the door is open. weird. oh well... Aomine walking in the first thing that met him was a Haizaki laying on the floor like a corpse, completely pale.

''GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Haizaki I am sorry! he is completely pale! is he even breathing?! I don't want this anymore... you can do this.. you care about Tetsu you can do this... I want to go home...

just as Aomine turned left to get to the small kitchen he saw Midorima and Kuroko laying on top of each other with the same look as Haizaki gave him... everyone is dead? just as he thought that Kuroko's eyes met him

''GHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!'' just what have happened here?! I want to go home... I want to live!

''all night...'' Kuroko started in a whisper. nononononono! DON'T KILL ME!

''we finished it...'' Haizaki continued. NO! WAIT?! finished what?!

''now both of them are happy..'' and Midorima finished the sentence. they are alive?! I sighed in relief... wait what?!

what?! I turned my head to the side to see lots of paper... this...manga?! this is a yaoi.. did they make this...

 **/''I love you Akise-kun! don't leave me, my life would never be the same without you! I don't need Yuno... I only need you! DON'T FIGHT YUNO!'' Yukiteru said having his fingers in Akise's shirt while crying**

 **''To protect you my beloved Yukiteru, killing her is the only way'' Akise kissed Yukiteru.**

 **''You Die!'' Yukiteru started crying even harder/**

they made this... when did they even got a talent for drawing?! JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!

 **later that day**

''Ahomine what's up with Midorima, Kuroko, and Haizaki?'' Kagami asked almost scared at the sight of the three of them walking side by side like zombies, with completely pale faces.

''Bakagami! they spent all night making a manga..'' Aomine said sighed.

''WHAT KUROKOCCHII, MIDORIMACCHI AND HAIZAKI ARE MAKING A MANGA!''

''shut up Kise! and not quite... they have watched Mirai Nikki...''

''oh.. Yuno is so cute..'' after Kise saying that, Midorima, Haizaki, and Kuroko stopped and turned around, looked at Kise in horror.

 _ **''Yuno Is not cute... she is a monster ''**_ the three of them said in unison.. this is what it took to get their attention. it was the first and only time the three of them agreed on something and looked at Kise as if something was mentally wrong with him.

 _ **''You really own no shame...Ohasa predicted a bad week for you''**_ Midorima said glaring darkly at Kise

 _ **''Akise is dead because of her!'**_ Haizaki said in anger

 _ **'' she couldn't live with the fact knowing Akise would have won Yukiteru over, so she killed him. it's obviose idiot''**_ Kuroko said as a matter of fact while the three of them still had a very dark aura for the rest of the day.

this was the day everyone learned that making Kuroko, Midorima and Haizaki watch anime was even worse then having them do anything else. 4 more days now...

 **3 days left Kagami POV**

the third day was not any better Kagami decided to watch attack on titan with Kuroko.. only to make Kuroko stop thinking about Mirai Nikki... but just as Kuroko saw Levi he paused the anime. this is not good don't tell me he don't like it?

''Kuroko what's wrong don't you like it?'' Kagami asked Kuroko looked like he was in full panic! the blush was getting worse by the minute. is he sick?

''Kagami-kun... I think I just fell in love''

''WHAT! WHO?!''

''Captain Levi'' Kagami looked at Kuroko in disbelief... I should have known there would be some side effects here as well... how could he fall in love with that character... then.. he heard Levi's voice. I swear the blush is even bigger. when we got to the episode with Eren and Levi he paused it again.

''Akashi-kun is cheating on me with Eren... he sounds more seductive! I want a threesome with both of them If I can't have Akashi-kun and captain Levi. I can do Eren-kun and Captain Levi''

''Ok! Kuroko just stop! go to bed! you and your anime crush are giving me a trauma here and just because they almost got the same voice does not mean Akashi is Levi.'''

''but you got to admit Levi is hot as hell. We got to meet him''

''NO you are going to bed now! goodnight Kuroko''

''very well. goodnight Kagami-kun'' after Kuroko went to bed Kagami felt his phone ringing. damn, it's Ahomine. Kagami picked it up. great..

 _''what do you want?'' I asked annoyed._

 _''no need to be a bitch Bakagami, besides did Attack on titan help?'' It's like I can feel that bastards smirk._

 _''no.. he is even worse''_

 _''how can he get worse!''_

 _''He ended up falling in love with Levi and now wants a threesome with either Levi and Akashi or Eren and Levi.. he thought Akashi was cheating on him, even if none of them are together'' Kagami felt Aomine spurted out all his soda on the other line and started to try catching his breath again..._

 _''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Aomine laughed so hard._

 _''Shut up! I can't wait till that gamer version leaves and he is normal again'' Kagami said and sighed deeply._

 _''sigh... that makes two of us'' the fact that both of us agrees on something makes this even worse..._

 _''hey Kagami-kun I think we have to share the bed... the other bed is occupied'' so she is back again... damn... you... Alex..._

 _''Kagami don't you dare do anything to Tetsu!'' what the hell am I going to do to him anyway? that he hasn't already done?_

 _the only thing left now that could make things even worse is if his dog comes..._

 _ **2 days left**_

Tetsuya is extremely pissed of and Taiga is with him. by the looks of it... another anime... most likely horror...

''Tetsuya what's wrong'' I asked, Tetsuya looked at me in shock before his face turned red, heh.. interesting.

''There you see they got the same damn voice''

''DO NOT EVEN START AGAIN''

''unless we find Captian Levi we can't prove it's not Akashi-kun who is Captain Levi''

''Tetsuya, I am not.'' How can he blush so much? only for my voice now? he never did that before

''Tell me was Eren good?! was he better than me, is the answer to make hot men notice you becoming a titan?''

 **''Tetsuya! I am not Levi''** akashi said annoyed

''definitely Captian Levi, Come Kagami-kun I have to get the ability to transform into a titan or else I'll never get that threesome''

Akashi only gave Kagami a look that said: _**'you and I will have a long talk before I end your pitfull life slowly!'**_

 **end of chapter 5**

* * *

 **I have always wondred how Kuroko would react if he saw Attack on titan xD and using the gamer version could even make things worse xD the temptation was too big! as I bet most of you know Akashi and Levi has the same voiceactor xD and as for Mirai nikki... I liked the anime from ep 8 till episode 22-.- the consept was always interesting-.- I liked the anime but at the same time I Hated it so hard!**

 **I got a little insperation of one scene in Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun in the mirai nikki scene.^^**

 **anyway.. I finally got my Akashi cosplay! my roommate moved out a month ago! :D as for the studies... I am alive i think Q_Q**

 **back to what I should say! xD**

 **Thank you so much for all the favs, followers and reveiws!^^ and most of all for reading this story^^ we will be back to gaming in the next chapter!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**the last day**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

''I had enough with the three of you! Taiga, Shintarou, Haizaki. the three of you will stay away from Tetsuya for the rest of the day, Ryouta take Tetsuya to a place with no anime tomorrow! you three will make Satsuki learn how to cook and after that, you will run double rounds and buy Atsushi some candy for today.''

 **''WHY THE HELL WOULD WE...''** Haizaki and Kagami said in unison. while Midorima only sighed.

''Taiga, Haizaki.. did you say something'' the three of them looked terrified at the darkness surrendered around Akashi. I swear to god! he must be a demon in human form! I better keep quiet...

''nnnNo... let's change'' Kagami says... Kise was about to leave.

''where will you take him Ryouta''

''I take him to a new restaurant, then he will be forced to sit still'' Kise says smiling uneasily.

''wow Kise you really do have a brain sometimes'' Aomine said impressed.

''that's mean Aominecchi... your grades are worse then mine'' Kise said annoyed, normaly the result would be: 1. Kagami laughing hard at how Kise burned Aomine right now, 2. Aomine trying to kill Kise and 3. trying to get back at killing Kagami while he is at it.

but right now, the air is intense, they all feel it and looking at the floor won't make things better for the four of them.

''Ryouta, I trust you in this so don't you dare do any weird things'' Akashi said with a death glare.

''yyyyes... Akashicchi'' Kise said uneasy and wanted most of all, to run away and hide.

''good, you all may leave. expect Taiga. the two of us will have a long talk'' Akashi said with a evil smirk on his face, Kagami looked at him in horror, knowing full well that this will end badly for him.

no one hesitated about leaving. Kise, Mindorima and Haizaki gave Kagami the look of ''I will put flowers on your grave'

I am fucked. was the only thing Kagami mentally screamed.

 **Kagami Pov**

stupidstupid Kuroko... what have you done

''Mind telling me Taiga who made Tetsuya even think of a threesome'' Akashi said coldly glaring hard at Kagami. it's so cold in this room. I knew I couldn't get away from this!

''I...III... did nothing. all we did was watching attack on titan and Kuroko says out of nowhere that he is in love with Levi'' I think I just made things worse.

''as for tomorrow, you and Daiki will make sure Tetsuya don't run off to Germany''

no punishment. I got easy away. phew.

''And you and Daiki will go on a date''

''WHAT! hey, give rounds instant! anything else''

''you will enjoy the date! like it or not! this is your punishment! or would you rather find Levi so I can end him painfully'' Akashi smiled satisfied for Kagami's suffering. this guy is a demon! and why would Kuroko even try to get a plane ticket?! there is nothing about Kuroko I need to worry about. he would never do that.

* * *

 **Next day**

''KUROKO! TETSU! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GERMANY!'' both Kagami and Aomine are running at full speed to catch up to Kuroko. who was running to the station to take the train to the airport

''I have saved money for this! I need to find him!'' Kuroko said with an honest look in his eyes. this is the fifth time today Kagami and Aomine had found themselves running like life depended on it.

''YOU GOT NO MONEY FOR IT! you paid for Mario kart!'' Aomine screamed

''that won't stop me!'' Kuroko screamed as he crashed into something big. he looked up only to see.

''oh, hello. Kurochin, there is a sale on vanilla cakes'' that bored voice could be no other than.

''oh, Murasakibara-kun. ok. let's go and get cake'' Aomine and Kagami breathed out. this was the fifth time today.

Akashi was calling Aomine, Aomine picked up the phone.

''So how is it going Daiki. no let me guess, this is the fifth time today he had tried to get a plane ticket to Germany and the two of you don't know how much longer you can stop him''

''yes! put an end to this shit now!'' Aomine realized his mistake.

'' double rounds Daiki'' Akashi said, Aomine could almost feel his glaring from the other line.

''what the hell!'' but too late...

''no make it triple'' damn that sadist.

 **2 hours later**

a little cute cafe it is, the flowers, the good smell of bread... but right now the only smell people is getting is two 18 years old laying on the floor

''I can't do this anymore... '' Aomine and Kagami said in unison, with no more power to use.

''Kurochin is strong'' Muraskaibara says almost amused by this.

''w..hat.. happen.. to the.. ca..ke Murasakibara..'' Aomine asked out of breath...

''we ate it 1 hour ago. I come here to get more. Minechin'' Murasakibara says bored.

''wh..ere... is he n..ow?'' Kagami didn't do it any better

'' playing basket with mido-chin and Takao'' Murasakibara says staring eating a chocolate. everyone around them looked amazed at Murasakibara

'how can he understand a shit of what the two men are asking at all' most people asked themselves.

* * *

 **Kuroko Pov**

''Tetsu...'' Kuroko slowly turned around.

''oh Hello Aomine-kun'' I said while smiling.

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MIDORIMA AND TAKAO'' Kagami screamed looked at Kuroko like he just had committed a murder.

''Takao-kun had the idea of wasting more time until I could get back to gaming. so I asked both of them to play against me'' I said normally

''WHAT THE HELL! Tetsu! you made Midorima and Takao lay on the ground! this is far from normal'' Aomine was in shock

''here I thought Midorima was strong'' Kagami sulked. mostly because he wanted to play against Midorima too.

''Shut up idiot! you got no clue!'' Midorima said annoyed

''Kuro-chan is even a bigger monster then you... I like to see you play against him'' Takao said with a smirk

''why not let me play against all four of you'' I said smiling warmly at them, this seems to have scared all of them even more.

luckly for all of them was Haizaki there to get Kuroko. everyone breathed out.

''Tetsuya! stop, we have a house to clean and after that you got a date with Kise'' in all honesty... this was not something Haizaki wanted to do. but he knew he would get a huge punishment from Nijimura if he didn't stop Kuroko.

''sigh...Haizaki'' Kuroko pouted.

''Let's go'' Haizaki said wanting this over with

''fine'' after all Kuroko only listen to Haizaki when he is in the gaming mode.

''how? how did... he listen to Haizaki? what'' Kagami said in shock

''Haizaki is the only one that hasn't forced him to stop gaming, besides they have been living together for far too long. idiot'' Midorima said.

''oh, that makes sense Shin-chan'' Takao agrees

''but do you two mind telling us how you lost? Tetsu can't hit the basket except when he use phantom shot and he can't do that forever so how?'' Midorima glared almost as murderouse as Akashi usally do. then sighed.

''he can shoot like me, use ankle break almost as good as Akashi, jump like Kagami...only higher and his playstyle changes all the time when he is in gaming mode... and he never gets tired. it's a nightmare'' Midorima said...

'this can't be Tetsu/Kuroko...' was the only thing both Kagami and Aomine thought.

* * *

 **Another place Haizaki Pov**

''Tetsuya, don't be sad. we can go back to them later right now is cleaning something we have to do before you start gaming again'' I said, he might hate me for this, but cleaning the house and dating Kise... I can't think of anything else take longer time.

''Haizaki. don't worry, I know you try to help and we will finish this before anything else'' Kuroko smiled. the closer he is to his house the better this goes. so glad he finally has forgotten about Germany.

''well let's start'' I said with a smirk.

 **3 hours later**

''there you see Tetsuya now you only got 3 hours left before you can play, but right now take a shower and go with Kise on that date''

''sigh...this is painful'' this is not good... he has been too long without gaming now he is even in a worse level when it comes to his gaming mood now, then normal.

''Tetsuya I'm sorry...''

''Again this is not your fault. soon I can get my life back'' Kuroko said glaring coldly at Haizaki... oh god... we are talking 3 weeks nonstop gaming here. he will drop school and everything!

Haizaki did the only thing he thought he could do.. calling Akashi.

 _''My why would the biggest bully in the world call me'' Akashi said mocking Haizaki. I swear one day I kill this piece of shit, even if Tetsuya is in love with him! I will kill him!_

 _''give it a rest for now and listen to me.''_

 _''why?''I can almost sense this bastards amusment.. you own me big time for this Tetsuya._

 _''For the next three weeks, you won't see Tetsuya practice with you or anyone. he will play games all day and no one will manage to stop him. so do everyone a favor and stop this now before it goes any worse''_

 _''it's only 3 more hours, just let Ryouta take him for dinner and by the way Haizaki''_

 _''what?''_

 _''Double rounds'' my hate for this asshole will never change._

 _''Haizaki I'm going!''_

 _''have fun dear'' I only said that because I was pissed of. does it exist, one person, Akashi listen to? he is even worse then Shūzō_

 _''let's make this triple Haizaki and never say that again or you will learn a whole new way of pain'' as if!_

 _''Last time I checked I weren't a part of your team so you got no power over me'' I said with a smirk. this is the last time I will ever again talk to that bastard_

 _''I might not, but I know someone that has that power'' oh god... I hanged up... I will never do this again._

 _sigh, well I got time to whatever I want, but I want to sleep. I don't care if he takes me out of bed._

* * *

 **2 hours later Kise Pov**

I thought doing something normal would help Kurokochii... but this is too much like a date. I should be happy, but this is too scary.

''you look really cute Ryouta'' Kuroko said with a smirk. give me back my Kurokocchi! I am the one who is supposed to tell you this! not the other way around!

''thanks, Kurokocchi, you look really good yourself''

sigh.. he really does look good, those tight leather clothes, nice forms... OH GOD! I AM NOT ANY BETTER THEN AOMINECCHI!

''Ryouta you should really stop blushing so much.''

''What! I am not blushing Kurokocchi''

''yes you are and I don't want people here to take my date away'' Kuroko said with a smirk. OH GOD! this is too much.

''Kurokocchii, please stop'' I said almost begged him to stop.

''why? heh, cute''

''please stop talking about me! tell me something else'' please...

''fine, it's 1 hour and 45 minutes until I can play a game again, will you play with me Ryouta?''

 **1 hour later**

 _Murasakibaracchi! about time!_

 _''PLEASE TAKE OVER I AM THIS CLOSE TO BECOME AOMINECCHI! I NEED 4 DAYS OFF NOW!'' Kise said with full panic_

 _''well goodbye Ryouta'' Kuroko kissed Kise's cheek, Kise blushed and started running for his life back home._

 **later that day Haizaki POV**

 _''I AM DONE! I can play again..'' Kuroko was so happy he almost had tears in his eyes._

 _''I am happy for you. about time! now get in your room and play! tell me if you need some food'' as weird as it is we know one and another better than anyone else. as Shūzō describes it, we are like a married couple. sometimes I wish I could make him jealous._

 _''yes love'' what a bright smile by the looks of Tetsuya and how much he suffered for this, I think he is back to normal in 4 weeks. stupid red haired..._

 _no.. I will never like Akashi even if I got paid for it I would still hate him. Kuroko walked to his room sat slowly in front of the tv, turned the PS3 on. looking at the tv and his consoles with tears._

 _''I MISSED YOU! my love my everything!'' sigh seems like Tetsuya finally met with his love of life... the gaming life. he is one person that should stay there._

 _heh. well, he did, at least, forget about Germany._

* * *

 **End of chapter 6**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING THIS LATE! I think school tried to kill me the whole month now. -_- but don't worry... I have no plan ending this story anytime soon xD I am sorry I am making you all wait. but studying 3D animation is a pain when it comes to time and I will try my best to not make you all wait long for the next chapter. :)**

 **anyway thank you so much for follows, favs and reviews QwQ...**

 **none of you can ever image how happy you make me for this^^ too see how much I have got only for writing this xD or see how many that loves this story.^^ thank you all!**

 **and...**

 **please review?^^ 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Confessing?**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Haizaki POV**

It's been only a week now with Tetsuya trying to get himself back to normal. But the idiots from his former team don't get that.

''Haizaki! You bastard tell us what you have done to Tetsu!'' what do they think I do to him raping him with glue and a feather? Sigh… his team is full of idiots…

''Idiot. Do you remember that scissor demon that made Tetsuya go without gaming for over three weeks''

''Akashi is a demon that is true, but Tetsu has been away from school for a week now!''

''and I warned scissor demon that if he forced Tetsuya to be away from gaming any longer this would be the result; he still needs three more weeks with gaming. Well, do any of you want to see Tetsuya when he is trying to get back to his normal self? It's not a rose garden''

''No, I don't want to you piece if shit.''

''your choice.'' I started leaving.

''by the way Haizaki, why is the manga we made published?'' Midorima asked.

''WHAT!'' Haizaki looked at Midorima in shock.

''Tetsuya/Kuroko'' the two of them sighed in unison. I should have known when he was in that state he can do anything.

''let's just hope it won't get popular''

Aomine gave up on both of them and slowly started walking away. thinking 'Maybe I should do as that bastard says, visit Tetsu' Aomine started walking towards the street where Kuroko lives

 **Another place Kuroko POV**

It's far too quiet. It's beautiful. darkness… I feel so alive again. Akashi-kun I can't forgive you yet. But 4 more weeks I might forgive you. I can think again at least… so quiet… nothing can stop me now.

''TETSU!'' that was the first time Kuroko almost got a heart attack by Aomine

''SHUT UP! Don't scare me like that… I get angry..'' Kuroko says glaring darkly at Aomine stands there terrified of him. my harmony... he killed it...

''urgh... Soorrry…'' this was the one and only time Aomine wanted a punishment rather than staying with Kuroko.

''Apology accepted, now get your ass in here and play with me'' I ordered Aomine-kun. his got no choice. he must be punished for his crimes.

''what game?'' Aomine asked as he sat down beside Kuroko on the floor.

''Tekken 6'' because you can't surprise me in any other game in this house. you will lose.

''fine! Don't come crying to me when I win'' Aomine said with a grin.

''Hahahahaha! Good one! Aomine-kun only I can beat me in gaming. Good luck thinking you can win'' Aomine was almost in shock over how cocky and playful Kuroko was and the evil laughing… but still is not as bad as Haizaki told him.

What Aomine didn't know this was only the start.

 **5 hour later Akashi POV**

Why do I have the feeling of something bad happening? but it might be Tetsuya… no calls or anything since he got back. I hate to admit it… this time, it was my fault.. something is just not right. Might as well call Daiki

 _ **Ring ring ring**_

He doesn't pick up… what.. Ryouta I should try calling him.. no, he is still in China trying to recover himself… I should either way call Tetsuya.

What Kuroko didn't know that he somehow touched his phone without even knowing it and then

''Tetsuya'' I started

'' **FUCK THIS SHIT! TETSU! THIS IS NOT FAIR!''** why is Daiki with Tetsuya. So Tetsuya managed to press the button and so he doesn't know that I am hearing this…

''I TOLD YOU! There is no version of this where you come out on top'' what! Daiki….. you found out that Tetsuya likes to top… well, that be a fun challenge to change.

''Urgh…WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU! STOP!'' Aomine screamed in pain. You want to kill my Tetsuya.

''You are too weak! hehe hehe hehe''

''THERE'' Aomine said happily.

''OH! SHIT!'' Kuroko almost moaned

''NOOOO! AGAIN!'' Aomine screamed complaining again.

''you can't do it hard enough! Let's face it you suck at this''

''Pleaseeee one more round'' so this is how it is….. there is no point calling him. but something is off.

''Aomine-kun I need food..food…food and my back hurts''

''sorry… can we continue after food? I need to beat you!'' continue what Daiki...

''Aomine-kun you can take me as many rounds as you want, but beating me in this will never happen. '' Kuroko says with a sly grin. they most likely play a game. I deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Next day Haizaki POV**_

'' _urgh… again… I have already enough with Tetsuya making that breadhead his gaming bitch''Haizaki said clearly annoyed by the fact that he hasn't got his beauty sleep._

'' _ **You step aside and let me come in or I call your love of life and make him give you more punishments''**_ _Akashi ordered darkly. Sometimes I wonder what that demon is on. just as Akashi said that there was a scream coming, making Haizaki turn around._

'' _Haizaki! I did it again! Where should I hide the body!'' both Haizaki and Akashi were running at full speed to Kuroko's room._

'' _WHAT! Tetsuya!'' what the hell… Aomine has passed out… why am I not surprised by this.. the idiot is alive… sigh…they forgot to eat…. they took some bread..as soon as Tetsuya tried to stand up, he was falling right back at the floor. Yup, they forgot to eat any of it._

'' _I have won every match till now… hehehehehehehe''_

 _There we got the laugh… the look of a tortured soul.. not slept in days…this is what scares the crap out of people.. yes he acts like a demon emperor when he plays and it scares people... but the more people plays with him like this while he recovers ends up traumatized by him and that's why I said seeing him while he recovers is never a dance with roses._

'' _Akashi do you mind taking that idiot out of here. Tetsuya needs food and rest'' why is he glaring… so he likes Tetsuya? if he just had already realized how badly Tetsuya is wanting him. He loses so many chances by acting like a jerk… but I got to admit it fun to see that he has the ability to care for someone at all._

'' _I don't take orders from anyone. And I need to make up for what I did the three weeks he had. So I will be the one making his dinner and making sure he sleep'' Akashi says. hating to admit he was wrong? so you do care for him._

'' _Akashi. sigh… fine… but please do something about that idiot, I need to go now''_

'' _so you finally are planning to confess Haizaki?'' Kuroko asked smiling warmly, trying to sit up._

'' _n-no! Just behave while I am gone idiot, I'm going off to work'' Haizaki blushed hard._

 _sigh... Like hell, I will… there is no way my feelings for that evil bastard will ever be returned._

'' _confess to who? Tell me what did you do this time'' Of all the times that evil bastard could come to visit he had to choose now?!_

'' _Haizaki, stop blushing and answer Nijimura''Akashi says like an order with a way to much amusement for seeing Haizaki struggle by words, blushing and what to do. one thing was for sure Haizaki was mad._

'' _Akashi! you shut the hell up! Bye,'' Haizaki says beyond angry while he picked up his wallet and started running at full speed._

 **Kuroko POV**

after some seconds.

''the two of you pushed him too far, fix this or none of you will ever get in here again'' Kuroko says just as mad, with a cold voice and locked the door so no one could get inside his room...

''Tetsuya you know Haizaki asked me to make you some dinner,'' Akashi smirked, why does it seem like he is lying. but the food... and I still can't stand normally.

Kuroko opened the door again. hating himself... I lost the ability to make food for now... Haizaki knows.. every time I get to this condition I can eat bread and cheese. but me making dinner It's what Kagami calls something worse then Aida-san and Momoi-san.

''Nejimura-kun find Haizaki. Akashi-kun get in here and fill me up'' Kuroko ordered, clearly annoyed by his weakness. Akashi smirked, looked at Kuroko with amusement and longing.

''Kuroko you should learn to use your words better. people will misunderstand.'' Nijimura said with a calm smile. Nijimura thought Kuroko would understand. but then again he forgot Kuroko was still in his trying to get back to normal condition...

''I see... AKASHI-KUN GET IN HERE SO I CAN RIPE YOUR CLOTHES OF''

 **End of chapter 7**

* * *

 **Yes, it's May 18** **th** **and that means birthday again….-.- Now I am 25 years old. damn, I feel so old! O.O I have saved this story for today.**

 **Since I updated (you're the one) last year on the exact same day… and this year too. I will make a tradition that you all will get an update from a story may 18** **th** **every year.** **until I don't have anymore to update xD**

 **I used one line from 'the avengers'. it just fitted so well! :)**

 **anyway**

 **thank you for surviving with me another year ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**a secret**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Haizaki Pov**

OH! for the love of god! stop following me!

''HAIZAKI!'' Nijimura stormed in a restaurant shouting after haizaki. Haizaki turned around in embarrassed. a part of him wished with every fiber of his body, that Nijimura Shuzo, didn't follow him all the way to his work. but can't always get what I want... can I?.

''no reason to scream. I am at work.'' that one sentence from Haizaki was the last sentence Nijimura ever expected to hear. Oh god... I tried to hide this from him... for so long... where did life go wrong... he will look down on me. why the hell do I care what he thinks?!

''Shougo... do you really expect me to care about where you work?'' why does he ask like that?! it makes it even harder with the lying.

''n..nno... why do you ask?'' I said shakily. idiot why did you say more than just NO. god! I hate myself at times...

''you have tried to hide your job from me for 7 months,'' Nijimura says as a matter of fact. how did he know?

''I really don't have time for this. my shift is over in 6 hours. We talk then'' I said almost like a promise and I regret it already. I don't want to talk at all...

''you know. since I already am here, I'll think I will eat as well.'' damn him. I can feel his smug smile. I hate that I like him so badly.

'' do what you want'' I said annoyed, as I left to get to the back room, in fast speed. even now I feel his eyes on me... this will be a hard day. no this will be a bloody nightmare.

Haizaki went to the changing room, changing into the uniform.

thank god I only do the cooking here... I am a Station-chef or as other calls it 'line cook' here. so I don't need to be close to any of the guest's and right now I am truly thankful for that.

sigh... better do the best out of this.

 **Another place Kuroko Pov**

I have to have this! the game! I also need the suit from the character...I have to find a way! no.. what I need is to get back to work. but...sigh... I closed my laptop and continued writing down work ideas. I should stop taking breaks so often I got almost nothing left to write down here.

''Tetsuya? what are you writing.''

''nothing important'' I said finished writing the details for a new web design. while Haizaki is working at a restaurant. I do web design for people. but I don't need Akashi to know that. I'm still mad!

'' here eat'' Akashi says. Kuroko looked at the spaghetti a moment.

''is not poison in it?'' I asked while letting my eyes meet his. he is Akashi-kun after all. he has thousands of ways to get rid of people. I should be no different.

''Tetsuya...'' Akashi says with a warning. Kuroko started eating. why is he trying so hard? he might be the king of darkness... but I think Akashi sometimes forgets how sweet he can be too and what kind of idiot he is when he assume things. I am still mad... but I don't want to be in a fight with him. wait... what If I took Akashi with me? on a gaming convention? I could get him to cosplay! I stopped eating... this... I have to make him do this!

''Akashi-kun... I know you want forgiveness... but here is the deal. you will play games with me for three weeks straight or you will go to a gaming convention with me and Haizaki-kun and if you can do this, you get your forgiveness'' Kuroko says completely serious. Akashi looked at Kuroko almost in fear. he would do whatever it took to make Kuroko forgive him and love him. Akashi closed his eyes for a second to think which one he should pick.

''I will only do this once Tetsuya'' Akashi says like a warning.

''and that is?'' I asked.

''I accept three weeks of gaming'' Kuroko looked at Akashi in shock, before jumping off the chair and in Akashi's arms, smiling brightly. even if I don't get him on, a convention I'll get to kill to do this as my revenge. I can't wait for the result.

''I see. very well Akashi-kun'' Kuroko responded and smiled brightly.

 **Akashi Pov**

having Tetsuya unexpected in my arms smiling. so cute. I don't think I can let him go. he is mine. he smells just like Vanilla too. I don't think I have ever watched him smile like that. I don't want to do this. but this conflict needs to end as fast as possible and suffering three weeks with gaming won't do that. but it has to. I still get girls coming to my school complaining...

I normally would buy myself off. I could give Tetsuya a figure or a plush... but this is Tetsuya... when he isn't his normal self those things won't work. when I think about it. the only thing that works, when he is his normal self, is either 5 Vanilla shakes or basket.

I knew Tetsuya would pull a trick on me and making me, cosplay on the convention and he would most likely make me cosplay Levi. heh! he is still easy to read. it's good seeing him slowly return to his normal self. even if that means I will never see him smile like that again. I know you aren't being completely honest with me. but the fun will be for me to figure you out. whatever I would have picked, he will end up surprising me. that is for sure.

''I can't wait! Akashi-kun'' why must you be so breathtaking when you smile.

but the only answer I can give you, for now, is...

''me neither'' for the second time in life I have no control. let's see what your goal is in this.

 **7 hours later Haizaki POV**

IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim... He is still here and my shift was over an hour ago. Fuck my life! there must be a way out of this. I can get out of this building using the window on the second floor... I have to jump from the window to the tree... I need to slowly slide down from the three and not use too much noise. be silent... after that, I need to hide in the bushes and make a run for it! I can...

''Shougo..'' Haizaki looked up almost in fear... looking directly at Nijimura in the eyes. I am done... my plan... life is over...

''what'' I said glaring.

''that's no way to talk to me'' he grabbed my wrist, great now there is clearly no way I can escape.

''sorry... what you want to know'' I asked. I am so done with my life. I even apologize to him now. I must be getting sick.

''Shougo... let's get to the park. it might calm your nerves. '' I nodded. he knows me far too well... we started walking. he is far too perfect and I am the worst mess you can get. I know I will never have him and will never deserve him... but If bothering him makes him stay in my life then it's worth it. but this might be the only time I wish he could let go of my wrist and, didn't was in my life. control yourself... you have to tell him.

we continued to walk until we saw a bench to sit down on. breath... breath... FUCKING BREATH!

''Shougo, calm down. I'm starting to get worried about the world coming to an end now'' Nijimura says like a joke. Haizaki gives him a small smile.

''ok. now I am worried. you even smile as Kuro-chan now'' our gaming punishment back then made Tetsuya make food to him every day for around three weeks and he fell in love with the food... so after that, he ended up calling Tetsuya: Kuro-chan or Tetsuya. depends on his mood. this is my big reason for not making this bastard food. I don't want his stupid nicknames. thinking about this really helps me calm my nerves.

Haizaki closed his eyes trying to calm down himself more down. slowly opening them.

''nothing to worry about'' I said trying to continue and calming myself down.

''really'' that smirk... stop looking at my face for clues it won't help my heartbeats. please stop.

''I.. can't. tell...'' You can do this... you have kept this silent for the last 5 years. you are 18 years old. YOU CAN DO THIS!

''Why?'' Nijimura's voice was calm. Fuck... I can't.

''the thing is... I..'' when did I turn to this girly shit? I got to do this.

''are your feverish? you look flustered'' Nijimura asked while taking his hand on Haizaki's forehead. I can't do this. this is too much. It's like I want to move away from his hand but I am frozen. fuck this. Nijimura took his hand away. thank god!

Haizaki shakily grabbed Nijimura's shirt. without even realizing it Haizaki tried to lean in to kiss him. but to his surprise, Nijimura grabbed the hair on the back of Haizaki's head. making haizaki forced to look at him.

''tell me Shougo'' the mischievous, weird feeling I get from his voice. I feel so dominated over.. damn...his eyes is making my head like a mess. my heart is going to explode! I looked down on the ground. breath! wait... just what... was I about to?. just get this over with. be for once in your life honest I told myself a couple of times. Now! tell him! Haizaki looked back into Nijimura's eyes.

''I love you and I want to fuck you!'' everything went silent. people started looking at them and Haizaki started looking like he was more close to the death... by the minute.

3... 2... 1.. OH Shit! Why can't I ever control the shit that comes out of my mouth?! tell me this did just not happened I did not confess like go of my head already I have ruined it all!

''Shougo.. of all the confessions you could have given me that was your pick? idiot... but I guess I can return your feelings'' why does he look so smug about this. I feel like I just walked into a trap.

''thought. I want to wait with the sex until we at least got two dates down, to make you beg for it'' he will never let me forget this... this sadist. how the fuck did I fall for him.

''It's been five years. I am Serious'' Haizaki said with a pout, trying to hide his blush.

''heh. I know.'' Nijimura continued to look at Hazaki's face like he won something he had waited for, for a long time. belonging to him but finally made sense in a way. before leaning down and locking lips with Haizaki.

Wait...What?! how?! Haizaki's thoughts where interrupt with Nijimura's lips on his. is this happening? Haizaki deepened the kiss. while Nijimura took one of his hands slowly down on Haizaki's Haizaki shiver and opening his mouth a little to protest. Nijimura immediately plugged his tongue in Haizaki's mouth. dominating the kiss. while pulling Haizaki closer to him. until he was on Nijimura's lap. the other hand was still in the back of Haizaki's head. he really didn't want to let Haizaki leave so he quickly dominated the kiss. making neither of them wish it would ever end. but they parted a bit to breathe and they breathed heavily. before Haizaki said:

''did you just...'' Haizaki was in shock, he didn't even try to hide his blush this time and Nijimura can't help but find it cute. did this really happen? this is not a dream? or what is this?!

''you look shocked darling. did you honestly think I didn't know''

 **4 hours later Home**

''Haizaki-kun may I ask if you're ok?'' Kuroko asked worriedly. it comes out as normal, more monotone. but Haizaki noticed it and sighed. while taking off his coat. placing it on a chair.

''Tetsuya... I did confess. but I still have to kill Akashi'' Haizaki says

''well... guess who we are making play games for three weeks'' Kuroko says with a smirk. Haizaki looks amazed at him, like the biggest problem in the world is solved.

''Have I ever told you how much I love you? this will be even sweeter than watching him die'' Haizaki says happily. loving the thought of this.

''many times. but do not stop and don't be brutal Haizaki-kun. now tell me about the confession'' Kuroko says with a small smile and Haizaki started looking amused at Kuroko

''Like you're the one to talk...I rather not'' he responded honestly and that was all it took for Kuroko to start asking.

''So he rejected you or you messed up your confession?'' Kuroko asked curiously

''I hate how much you know me at times. but no he didn't reject me.'' Haizaki said almost scared over the fact that Kuroko knows him far more than he is aware of sometimes.

''I see. let me guess something you would say to mess it up.. knowing you it will be something along the lines with 'Fuck me, I love you' am I wrong?'' Kuroko says with the most monotone voice to haizaki. Haizaki glared in response, before saying

''the red-haired demon is banned from this house from now on''

''but we are going to play games with him for three weeks. Haizaki-kun?'' Kuroko said tilting his head to the side. Haizaki's only response was to get too close the door, get to bed and sleep.

''should I might take this, as I have spent far too much time with Akashi-kun?.'' Kuroko asked again before going to his own room. wondering what he did wrong?

* * *

 **end of chapter 8**

 **Damn! I wish I didn't let you all wait a whole year...-.- sorry... I am late but I made it just in time on my birthday as promised!^^ I have to reread all my fanfics and rewatch Kuroko no basket. I have been stuck in math for a long time... my exam is coming up.. so I feel so out of it. sorry that I couldn't make the characters more in character :( hope this is ok? I won't promise when and where next chapter will come. I will only promise that I will finish this story when the time comes :)**

 **and thank you for reading this story!^^ you guys are amazing!^^**


End file.
